<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watermelon Sugar High by WishaDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530027">Watermelon Sugar High</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream'>WishaDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach fun, Cute, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fun, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Paparazzi, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Getaway, Song Inspired, Summer Vacation, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, Vanilla, Writing for Fun, just some cute clean fun, just something silly and fun, monkee's inspired chase scene, romantic vacation, running on the beach, silly fun, sugar sweet, summer fun, sun drenched, writing fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor and Karlie are finally getting away to have some fun at the beach. But they are not alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watermelon Sugar High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/686185">Monkee's chase scene</a> by Monkees.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun felt wonderful and warm on Taylor’s skin.</p>
<p>
Magical.</p>
<p>
As the warmth enveloped her like a blanket she felt herself drift off. Just when she was about to float off into the purples and blues of the sky a sudden icy chill brought her back.</p>
<p>
“Sorry,” went a voice above her. Before she opened her eyes she felt a hand on her shoulder as Karlie wiped off the ice of the mixed drink.</p>
<p>
“What flavor?” Taylor took her glass from the woman. It was a pinkish red with a bright blue paper umbrella and a stick of fresh fruit, pineapple, strawberries, and chunks of cantaloupe.</p>
<p>
“It’s called Watermelon Sugar High.”</p>
<p>
Taylor’s mouth crooked to the side in a smile.</p>
<p>
Karlie’s own expression was sour as she said, “I didn’t even remember what it meant when I ordered it. I just liked the idea of a watermelon flavored drink. The bartender reminded me it was named after that Harry Style’s song.” A low groan as she looked to be thinking about Taylor’s ex.</p>
<p>
Taylor laughed as she reached up to run her fingers through Karlie’s hair, “You don’t need to be jealous. He’s not here with me. You are.”</p>
<p>
A long sigh, “You’re right. I’m sorry. I guess I’m just in a weird headspace today.”</p>
<p>
Taylor rolled over onto her stomach as Karlie lay back on the towel beside her. They had picked the perfect spot, just the right distance from towel to water, or towel to Cabana for drinks. Though they’d only been there an hour Karlie was already starting to get that sun kissed look in her aquamarine bikini which set off the green in her eyes.</p>
<p>
Taylor could have stared at her for hours, lying there on the towel like a beach goddess. But the crease between the girl’s eyebrows told Taylor she was not enjoying the scene as much as her companion.</p>
<p>
Propping her chin on her hand Taylor inquired, “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>
Before Karlie could answer they both heard a familiar click. Looking back, Karlie spotted the paparazzo snapping photos, “Which of us do you think he’s here for?”</p>
<p>
She sounded tired.</p>
<p>
Taylor understood the feeling. They had both had a long last few months. Taylor had just come off a world tour; Karlie had just finished a long ad campaign along with filming for Project Runway. They had been looking forward to the vacation. Had chosen a spot where they could be alone together. But as usual there was always someone around to ruin their fun.</p>
<p>
Before Taylor could advise her to ignore the photographer she heard the unmistakable sound of recognition.</p>
<p>
“Taylor.”</p>
<p>
“It’s Taylor.”</p>
<p>
She spotted the girls a good five yards away, looking to be revving up as they built up the courage to come over.</p>
<p>
Beside her, Karlie’s shoulders dropped as she looked to realize their alone time was coming to an end. One hour out in public without anyone recognizing them, a new record.</p>
<p>
Taylor didn’t usually avoid her fans, but she knew how much Karlie had been looking forward to the idea of not having to share Taylor for at least a day.</p>
<p>
Taking a hold of Karlie’s hand, she said, “Run” before doing just that. As she started forward she felt a tug on her hand as Karlie hesitated for a moment then they were both off running.</p>
<p>
It was like a Monkee’s music video with Karlie and Taylor at the front, running along the beach as a herd of wild fans kicked up sand as they raced after. All this was followed by the paparazzo whose camera flashed with each photo.</p>
<p>
Running quickly across the sand the pair made a sharp turn together, heading into a Cabana where people cried out behind them as the crowd ran through after them.</p>
<p>
It was mayhem and chaos, but behind her she could hear Karlie laughing like a song, a sound which brought a smile to her face as they headed out of the cabana. Out front there was a line of four wheelers. Leaping on, Taylor felt Karlie’s arms wrap around her waist before they zoomed off down the beach. More engines revved as behind them the fans and photographer gave chase in their own vehicles.</p>
<p>
Water sprayed up around them as Taylor took the four wheeler across the shore. Karlie let out a happy laugh as she lifted her hands, her hair flying up around her like the rays of the sun. Taylor could taste the salt on the air as she took in a deep breath, savoring the moment.</p>
<p>
Up ahead a line of rocks cut off their escape route. They abandoned the vehicle as they started to climb the jagged rocks. Taylor got up a cliff ledge first, turning back as she reached down for Karlie. The girl took her hand, their hands fitting perfectly together, as she pulled her up as Karlie’s feet slipped and then found purchase in the smooth stones.</p>
<p>
It was when they were both up on the ledge that the pursuit vehicles came to stop beside theirs. The fans looked around for a moment as Taylor and Karlie hid behind a tree. Taylor could feel Karlie’s pulse pounding in her hand as she hadn’t let go after having helped her up.</p>
<p>
“There they are!” called a fan as the girls started to rush over to the ledge the girls had just climbed.</p>
<p>
Karlie let out another laugh as Taylor started to pull her. The area above the rocks was softened with grass and sand which helped them in their escape. The grass eventually completely disappeared as the white particles shifted under their feet. Taylor found herself pitching to the side as both her and Karlie started to roll down the sand dune.</p>
<p>
Karlie extended her legs and arms, laughing the whole way down before they landed in a pile together at the bottom.</p>
<p>
Karlie sat up, her face close to Taylor’s as she’d landed on top of her. The model’s breath was hot like a summer breeze on Taylor’s skin as she exhaled the wish, “Let’s do that again.”</p>
<p>
Sitting up she threw sand up into the air which sparkled like ocean spray as it fell back to earth.</p>
<p>
Before Taylor could agree they heard voices calling out. The girls and the paparazzo were still coming.</p>
<p>
Karlie grabbed her hand first this time as she took the lead.</p>
<p>
In the sunlight she sparkled as she looked back, smile beaming at Taylor. Her heart was pounding, but seeing the sparkle in Karlie’s eyes made her heart race for another reason entirely.</p>
<p>
“Over there,” Karlie pointed ahead to a little market area.</p>
<p>
A moment later the fans ran past, pausing for a moment as they looked around. They had just seen the pair but now it was like they had completely disappeared. The market was full of stalls, vendors calling out prices for their goods. At a bench a person sat reading a large newspaper which completely covered their upper half.</p>
<p>
“Where did they go?” inquired one of the girls to her friends.</p>
<p>
They were just about to give up and leave when one noticed something about the pair of legs hidden behind the newspaper.</p>
<p>
“That’s Taylor’s burn scar!”</p>
<p>
“Scatter!” called Taylor as she threw away the paper, revealing the girls had been sitting on top of one another as they both started to run.</p>
<p>
Up ahead Taylor spotted a swimsuit changing tent. The pair ducked inside as they were quickly joined by the fans who rushed in on instinct.</p>
<p>
“Hi, I’m Taylor.”</p>
<p>
The fans let out a collective squeal that reached levels only dogs could hear.</p>
<p>
“You mind helping us out with something.”</p>
<p>
A moment later the girls rushed out of the booth as the paparazzo remained outside, camera raised, waiting for the two women to come out as well.</p>
<p>
But they wouldn’t be as they hunched down, moving along with the crowd of girls.</p>
<p>
Once safely free of the paparazzi the group stopped at a line of palm trees. Taylor took some quick photos with the girls before thanking them for their help and support of her music. After that the girls said their goodbyes as they left the women to their privacy.</p>
<p>
“Whew,” Taylor rested her hands on her hips as she let out a long exhale of air, “That took a lot out of me. I could really go for some of that Watermelon Sugar High.”</p>
<p>
“I can see about sneaking off to get us some.”</p>
<p>
“I’m not that kind of thirsty.”</p>
<p>
At Karlie’s confused look she leaned in, kissing her long and deep. The only kind of Watermelon Sugar High she’d ever need.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>